A Not so New World
by Emmerai
Summary: Oh no, it's humans! It's the tale of Ceracia and her experience on Earth when she crashes here, thanks to an asteroid. For all of you fearing an OC loved by everyone, there is no love here, except from France, who loves everything.
1. A Sudden Crash?

This is a fanfic about an alien planet daring to venture to Earth! Her name is Ceracia, pronounced ser-AY-see-ah, and she comes from the planet of Natrah (pronounced NEI-trah), which is in a galaxy far, far away…. Yeah, they don't exist, as far as I know. Ceracia's human, or rather Lillin (sigh, in the next paragraph), name is Vittane Rosari, and in Ceracian history, she exists. She is the Supreme General, which is the equivalent of a President, but more of a supreme ruler, such as what, well, Raul Castro is. Vittane, however, loves her people and you get to that position by ascending military ranks, since Ceracians believe in strong leaders. She's viewed as a queen by most, a general by the military, and a tyrant by Earthlings.

_A Lillin is the most superior creature of the Universe, and truly was created by God, and they follow God's direct orders (so in this world, God exists). If someone doesn't like the way God is ruling, he/she can kill God and become God him/herself. They only exist on the planet of Natrah, and their greatest flaw is that the power goes to their head. Oh, and they have all the powers you can imagine. ALL of them._

Well, here goes! Have fun!

* * *

The stench of the grease that lined Hamburger Street mingled with the river of blood that flowed onto the chilly concrete pavement. I feel that perhaps this is the end for me as my vision continues to blur, and my feet grow ever more like gelatin than muscle. After a few minutes of blood-spew from my side, I pass out.

While I'm in a limp state, I might as well recall how I came to be. I am Ceracia, human name Vittane Rosari. I come from the planet of Natrah. I had a galactic meeting to attend as I was the representative of my galaxy, the Aora Fen (which translates to mystical lights in English), which humans have decided to name Messier 106 or NGC 4258, a terrible injustice to our carefully picked name. We don't go calling the Milky Way Corealis 3804 or FHE 2749; we call it THE MILKY WAY GALAXY. The only galaxies we dare refer to with such odd names are those in which we have confirmed that life is nonexistent. In fact, that is one of the main themes of the meeting today: humans. We are all sick and tired of the ignorant arrogance going on in Earth, and we have to do something.

Ah, I hate the little _Homo sapiens_ bastards. Little did I know my shuttle would break down right around Earth.

My shuttle's engine suffered a devastating blow from an asteroid, and then Earth's gravity pulled me in to what our scientists have mapped as the American continent. How I admire the brave souls that ventured to Earth, they seem like brutal creatures, killing their own kind for pleasure. I'm pretty sure cannibalism is legal here. When my shuttle had finally collided with the ground, which took a whole 3-second wait, I flew out of my seat, landing on my sword, which stabbed roughly into my side. Great, my sword was bent on impact! Now I'll have to resort to guns…

I grabbed my pistol and headed out of my shuttle. I noticed that I landed on what was called Hamburger Street, which I imagine is named after the food, for it smells like a hamburger. Ironically, the inventor of a hamburger was one of our own kind. What type of architecture is this? The leaking metal box things ((A/N: She's referring to cars)), the obstructive buildings, oh, the horrors! If central hears of these abominations, humanity will surely be charged with planetary abuse! The designs are so anti-environmental! Ah, well, it's not important right now, what's important is that I get—great. My phone's wrecked! Well, I'll have to get my hands on a human phone.

I venture carefully about the street, cautious to avoid human contact. Suspiciously, I sense no human presence to begin with. The more time that passes, the more blood I lose, and thus this brings me to the prelude of my story.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a humble room, the technology consisting of things as outdated as televisions. On the bright side, it seems humans have adapted the tradition of comfortable beds, a nice change from the Ceracian motto of "Work hard, sleep hard" (if you sleep on a bed in our culture, you're labeled a wimp for life and banned from the military. Maybe this is why the military is so small…). Nearby, I found a blonde human asleep in a chair, a game controller resting on his torso.

"Hello! Surely, to live with those blows, you can't be human, correct?" Huh? But the human is sleeping…

"Where is this coming from? " I hissed, alarmed.

"Down here, on the other side." I followed the voice and found myself face to face with a little grey creature whom I presumed to be of the Martian people (Heh, humans are so stupid they haven't found them yet—Martians have known of Earthling life for millennia now! After all, where do you think the majority of our information on the Earthlings comes from?).

"Oh. Well, you're certainly correct on those accounts. I'm from Natrah, my name is Cer—Vittane. Say, are you a Martian, by chance?" I inquired of the creature.

"Good eye, Vittane. My name is Tonia, although this idiot here seems to be fixed on calling me Tony. I must say, though, despite being a jackass, he means well. Say, just why are you on Earth in such a critical condition? I crashed and was abducted…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tonia. Eh, well, I crashed, too, but I was actually on my way to Maltor. A damn asteroid hit my engine, and my phone got wrecked in the process of the crash, so I was actually looking for a phone to steal so I could call a fellow Natran," I told Tonia. Oh, I forgot to mention that since she mentioned she was a Martian, I started to speak in their language (they're one of the few planets whose population is small enough to contain an international language).

"Ah, you're out of luck, I don't know any Natrans myself, and this dimwit can't make any friends."

"Well, I appreciate your efforts, Tonia. I think I'll be leaving now…"

"No, please don't! You're going to die if you lose more blood!" As I tried to get up from the bed, Tonia pinned me back to the bed, and I was compelled to deem it quite an awkward position. I saw that the racket woke the human.

"Tony, be nice to her! I don't want somebody dying on my accord!" The bold man spoke up, jumping from his chair when he saw our position. Tonia was stunned, and the man, who was seemingly more impatient by the second, rushed over here and lifted Tonia off me, gently placing her on the ground. Poor Tonia. I hope she doesn't hate me for something like this…

"Eh, Mister, Tonia—Tony wasn't doing anything wrong. In fact, sh—he—it was just concerned about me…" Oh boy, am I supposed to refer to Tonia as a she or an it? I would call her a she, but I've heard that humans deem anything non-human an "it" object. And the whole Tonia being thought of as male by this human was confusing… Humans. This is why they're despicable.

"In any case, are you all right? I'm America! Do—"

"What, so you're just going to ignore what I've said? Hum—" Whoops, I did not mean to say that aloud.

"So you really are an alien! Oh my fucking God, it's another one!" On his face was plastered an expression of inexplicable joy. Just what was this sicko thinking of? "Do you come from the same place that Tony does, because I never would have guessed you were an alien if it weren't for your spaceship outside!"

"No, I come from a place _much _farther than where your, uh, friend comes from, and yeah, we do look remarkably similar to you humans. Now, what did you do to my shuttle?" I demanded as I thrust my hidden gun at his forehead.

"I didn't do anything to it, I swear! I was just going to get more hamburgers when I saw you bleeding crazily about a hundred feet away from it…" he was shaking with fear. What did he have to be afraid of? It's just a gun!

"All right. Don't try anything weird with me, though; us Natrans don't like to fool around!" I threatened, for I figured that if I didn't threaten him, he'd threaten me…

As I stared him in the eye, an acute pain dominated my shoulder blade. Unfortunately for me it was the one I was using to hold the gun. My hand instantaneously opened up, and the gun crashed to the floor. I found that I didn't really care, though; all I wanted was for the pain to go away…

"Are you all right?" America asked as he gently removed my hand from my shoulder blade [which I was so desperately clutching], in order to examine the calamity. "It's broken, uh…"

"Ceracia. America, just what are your intentions?" Wow, this man was unclear.

"I simply want to help you recover, Ceracia. I mean, that's what it means to be a hero, after all!" He has an extremely creepy look in his face. It reeked of arrogance, in a way.

"…Are you a cannibal?" I might as well have asked upfront; he was only thinking about hamburgers, anyway.

"No! It's unherolike! The American people would never approve!" Unherolike? 'Is he a lunatic?' I wondered, stupefied.

"Right… say, can I leave now? I'm probably worrying my home planet greatly…"

"Not until you get better, Ceracia."

"And why not? Do you plan on holding me captive? Perhaps you're scheming to steal my land and my people! You're planning to take me over aren't you?" I yanked his shirt tightly.

"No, that's not it at all! It's just that I don't want to see you fall again!"

"That's what they all say, you fag! I've heard about the things you've done to Iraq, the things you've tried to do unto Vietnam, the terrors that have come across Panama, and the list goes on!" Okay, now, I officially feel like a preacher at one of those Christian churches where they sing instead of pray.

"Okay, so I have a shady past, but I only appear stupid! I mean, I'm smart enough to be the hero and I can tell that if I try to take you over, you'll be the invasive one!" By now, he's worked up quite the panic.

"Very well, then. Now that I have established my power, leave me to rest." I commanded.

"Well, you should eat! Wait right here, I'll go get you a hamburger!" America offered. I wanted to resist, but I'll admit, I was curious to try this "hamburger" of his.

After about four minutes, he came back with a gargantuan burger, a colossal soda, or so I think, and French fries. "Eat up!" He instructed. "You've been asleep for six days, so you'll need as much food as you can get!"

"Thank you," I said, my face blushing. I suddenly felt bad for misjudging him. His intentions truly were good; even when I read his mind he had nothing sinister planned. I took a bite of the big round thing, and it was fairly decent. It had a pleasant taste, a blend of many things, which I did not recognize. I like the burgers from my own planet better, though. "What's in it?" I asked as I proceeded to eat the huge monster.

"Well, it's a bacon double cheeseburger, so it has beef, bacon, lettuce, tomato, onion, cheese, and condiments. Is it you first time eating one?" I nodded slowly.

Once I finished the burger, I ate a French fry, only to be surprised by how salty it was. "What are the main ingredients in this?" I asked, alarmed. The fries on our planet are sweet and covered in chocolate!

"French fries are made from oil, salt, and potatoes. Why?" He asked, puzzled by my face.

"It's so salty! Is this even supposed to be edible? From where I come from, French fries are sweet!"

"Sweet French fries? You have to let me come with you to your home planet!" He shouted, extremely enthusiastic at the idea. His face then turned grim. "Your food doesn't taste like England's does it?" He asked rather quietly, blanching at the thought.

"I don't think so…." Who's England?

"Good," He stated, sighing in relief.

I ate the French fries as fast as I could to get it over with; I don't want to be too rude…. I took a sip of the soda, finding the beverage to taste identical to ours. This, I drank in five seconds, for I drink rather quickly. "Alright, I'm done eating." I told America. Now I might have been able to examine my injuries. They felt serious. 'Oh, right, I should call home.' I recalled. "Hey, America, do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Sure, here you go." He handed me an extremely old phone, perhaps from a few thousand years prior. I'm surprised he would even claim it worked…

To my shock, it was fully functional, lighting up brightly as I punched in the numbers. Unfortunately, the phone didn't receive a universal signal. It never occurred to me that humans wouldn't even need it. "Say, America, how old is this phone?" I wondered aloud.

"Why, it's the latest iPhone! I bought it a few months ago, and I also have a Droid, for business calls." THIS was the "latest model"? Touch screen phones were obsolete millennia ago! Don't they know how to program phones to mind frequencies?

* * *

**_Well, that's it for Chapter 1! Please, comment and review! Do you have any unanswered questions about the characters? How do you feel about Vittane? And what do you think should happen in the story? I just might include it in the plot... Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Dun dun...DUUUUNNN!_**


	2. Meet People

**A/N: I'm back~~ And I'm sorry for taking so long, I was busy with schoolwork D: And I had trouble as to where to cut off the chapter ahaha ^^'... Anyway, a great thanks to AlTHR33! I, the idiot I am, forgot to mention it last chapter... She's my awesome proofreader to make sure that my story doesn't stray too far away from comprehensibility! Now, do I own Hetalia? In all technicality, yes. If Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia, and I am me, but we switch the Universe around, and then I equal pie and Hidekaz Himaruya equals pie, by the Transitive Property I own Hetalia~~ Ah, if only my logic worked outside my head D':**

**

* * *

**

I've been at America's house for three days now, and I'm utterly convinced that he's an idiot not only in general, but also for his own kind. I'm able to walk, more or less, but I feel like I'm getting weaker day by day. It's noticeably harder for me to do anything involving mind control of any type, and I already tried teleporting, but I can't. I think it has to do with Earth's magnetic field, but I'm not sure. I just know that each day that passes I feel more like….a human. A weakling human.

Today, America decided to invite another human over so that I could meet him/her. It's not something I was looking forward to, considering I hate social gatherings. I wore the formal dress of my country, of course.

The guest had arrived. America yanked the door open and greeted, "England! How are you?" Heh, so this is the famous England. He has remarkably large eyebrows.

"Hallo." He bowed. "Say, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but France tagged along yet again…"

"Are you kidding me? The more the merrier!" America shouted, launching a fist into the air. "Say, but if France is with you, then why—"

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" England suddenly shouted the moment he saw me. What the fuck is his problem? "YOU'RE ONE OF THE ANGELS!" At this, he bowed down at my feet. "Oh, wonderful saint, messenger of Heaven, grant me your blessings!" He continued on with his praying nonsense. Amazing how devout humans can be to religion. I wondered if I should've burst his bubble and simply tell him that I'm not an angel… heheh…

As I stood there, cherishing my new-found follower, I sensed someone lurking behind me. Nobody saw, as England was staring at my feet, 'kissing the ground on which I have walked', and America was simply not here, as he was getting food. I took a wild guess that this was France, as Tonia is likely asleep and hiding.

Right at the moment I was going to ask who the hell was behind me, he grabbed my butt. It was revolting. I turned around and knocked him into the wall as I did so. No bastard sneaks up on me.

"Gah! I'm so sorry! I should have protected you! Don't shy away from my favor!" England pleaded, thinking I'd take away his life or something.

I ran up to the blonde bastard and continued beating him to a pulp. In the meanwhile, England was crying miserably for 'not protecting his master', and America ran into the room.

"Hey you guys, what's the—Woah, England, since when did you cry?" America asked.

"Don't you see? It's the end of the world! The apocalypse is among us!" England wailed.

"What? That's insane! Is this true, Ceracia?" He queried, slightly entertained.

"Only for this bastard it is," I chuckled mischievously. The bastard was going to die! Muahahaha! That's right, squeal like a pig, you mother fucker….

"All right, that's enough! Unless France was at it again, you're not hurting him any further!" America proclaimed, self-righteously, grabbing both of my arms with considerable strength, specifically for a human. _Is _this man human? I couldn't even loosen his grip!

Seeing my struggle as being lost, I spit on who was supposedly called France and informed America, "this creep grabbed my butt! On most occasions, this crime is punishable by the death penalty!"

England had stopped wailing by now when he heard that only France's world was ending, and he added, "are you sure you're not good friends with Russia, Ceracia? And also, the next time France does something to you, I'll help you beat him if you'd like!" He offered, a slight glee note in his voice.

"Uh, who's Russia? And thank you? Look, at this point I'm starting to feel pity on you, and while I can kill you in an instant, I just went soft on France because I'm a sadist and value torture, I don't kill those who do no harm. You don't need to treat me like a God. I'm the one who serves Go—"

"SO IT'S TRUE! YOU ARE AN ANGEL!" England ran up *when I reread this part, _**I **_couldn't understand what I meant… likely, I wrote it at 3am-ish…*and again bowed down. "Please tell me, magnificent lady, what offerings would you like my people to serve?"

"Uh, your good will is more than enough; the best way to avoid my wrath is truly to avoid me altogether…." I admitted. I truly felt bad for the weak creature. I could tell that his belief in the supernatural was high.

"Would you mind if I spread the good word to my friends?" He asked. 'Oh boy, this'll be an ugly mess…' I predicted.

"Um, if you want…" I agreed sullenly. What else was I supposed to say? The author won't let me say no.

The peculiar being proceeded to use America's primitive phone and 3 minutes later, a peculiar person arrived.

"Vee~ I'm Italy, North Italy, and I like pasta. What's your favorite?" North Italy asked. Before I could respond, England intervened.

"No flirting allowed with my saint!" Oh?

"Since when were you my body guard? Frankly, I regret not bringing some from home, but I don't want a pee-wee like you losing his place just because he worshiped me first," I scolded. I can't stand people losing their place.

"Body…guards?" England asked curiously.

"Well, yes, I'm the Superior General of my land… a King if you will…" Yes, King instead of Queen. Kings traditionally have more authority, so I can be referred to only as King.

As I said this, the door flew down. It was yet another blonde, also green-eyed. Geesh, what's up with so many blondes?

"Shut up I can hear you all on the other side of the world!" the mysterious shrimp called out.

"Who the hell are you?" I responded.

"What's it—" instead of finishing what he thought was a witty response, he blushed intensely as he noticed I was a female. I see that this one's shy.

"That's Switzerland, my lord," England informed, ashamed of his earlier outburst…

'Hey, wait a minute, since when was the huge blonde dude here?' I recalled to myself.

"Thanks, England. Uh, who's the blonde dude behind Italy?" I asked, based on my previous thought. His posture was outstanding! My, it reminds me of the military back home… ah, I'm proud of them all.

"That's Germany. He's always around Italy. It's as if the two were gay," England snorted. "In fact, I don't even know why they're here, since I called Japan."

Germany trooped over here, at overhearing England's remark, calmly, but firmly. "Vat is your problem, England? Can't I protect my allies? Even if I vere gay, vat does it matter to you?" Germany was obviously pissed at what England commented. Guess he's a homophobic or something. Then again, I am, too…

"Eh, Germany," I said. "I know you're angry right now, but I just wanted to say, your posture is outstanding. Do you by chance study military arts?"

He was baffled at my interruption. "Uh, why, yes, I take great pride in it." He slightly blushed, thinking he lacked modesty in the statement. "And thank you." At this, he slowly backed away, almost in fear. Why the hell is everyone afraid of me? Just as I pondered this fiercely, I overheard him saying to whom I presumed to be Italy, "I think she's the one!"

"….the one for what? All I see is a beautiful face…" the Italian uttered in reply, an idiotic close-eyed smile across not his face, but more like his entire self.

Germany smacked him on the back of his head, blushing at the thought. "Idiot! I'm not referring to such trivial matters right now; can't zhou tell by her posture that she can slay a thousand men in five minutes? The last time I vitnessed a halt so confident was during Vorld Var Two; nine, not even ancient monarchs can ever compare!" Geesh, crazy dude, my posture's relaxed right now. In fact, most beings think I'm helpless, until I beat the shit out of them.

Italy waved a hand dismissively at Germany's absurd comment. "Vee, don't be silly." For some reason, everyone in the room fell silent at these words. "She's probably harmless! I mean, how can such a fine piece of art inflict damage on— AHHHHHHHH!" I didn't let Italy finish that statement. I gave him the good old death stare, and he immediately quivered and hunched over, covering his eyes evasively. Germany then positioned himself between Italy and I.

"I told you, Italy. Is zat stare not proof enuf?" Germany scolded him. Aw man, now I felt terrible for inflicting trauma in such a defenseless being… I always hurt creatures!

"Mmm…" Italy whimpered, embracing Germany like a frightened child. Germany was slightly startled at this. "Don't let her hurt me…"

In response, Germany gently laid his hand on Italy's head, stroking his brownish hair. "It'll be alright…" I, however, proceeded to go hide in a corner like a coward.

"My lord, do you find yourself well?" Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot about him…

"…I suppose. I don't know how to—" As I was unfolding my tale for England, the door burst open, yet again.

"Prease forgive my tardiness, Engrand-san! I got rost on the way here!" The mysterious person puffed, catching his breath. He was remarkably short for a grown male…

"Aw, pay it no mind, Japan," England comforted. "All that matters is that you're here now. Just look, it's an angel!" England cheered, pointing at me.

"Whire it is true that I have not seen her before, why would you deduce that she's an anger?" Japan inquired, thinking to himself, 'Westerners are so odd!'

Before England could answer, I informed Japan, "Because I'm an alien. Do you see any problems with that?"

"None at arr. So, what is your name? I am Japan," he stated.

"I'm Ceracia…" I answered, unsure of how to continue the conversation. As I pondered on what we could discuss, a brown-haired, green-eyed man with a cat strolled in with all his patience. There's only one person I know who carries a cat… "Say, who's the one with the cat?" I asked, full of prediction.

"Why, that's—" Japan was cut off by the mystery country, who gasped, "Ceracia?" 'SO IT IS HIM!' I cheered to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Wanna take a wild guess at who this character could be? Hell, a better question is how does Ceracia know him. Well, you won't know till Chapter 3! Whoever guesses the latter question correctly before Chapter 3 gets a cookie!**


End file.
